Dragon Hunter
by Seishin19
Summary: La familia Kuchiki posee los mejores cazadores de dragones de todo el Seireitei. Rukia Kuchiki es llamada por el rey Yamamoto para poder capturar a dos dragones que han estado atormentando las aldeas desde hace años. ¿Podrá Rukia conseguirlo? ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás de los ataques de esas inmensas criaturas? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Hunter**

Summary: La familia Kuchiki posee los mejores cazadores de dragones de todo el Seireitei. Rukia Kuchiki es llamada por el rey Yamamoto para poder capturar a dos dragones que han estado atormentando las aldeas desde hace años. ¿Podrá Rukia conseguirlo? ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás de los ataques de esas inmensas criaturas?

* * *

Negros nubarrones oscurecían el cielo indicando que en cualquier momento podría caer una tormenta. Una ráfaga de viento se levantó, arrastrando cientos de hojas por el aire. Las ramas de los árboles se inclinaban y daban latigazos en la dirección del vendaval.

Dos enormes figuras volaban por el cielo, intentando mantenerse firmes a pesar de la fuerte corriente.

—"¡Aterricemos!" —exclamó uno de ellos. El otro gruñó en respuesta.

Lejos de ellos, corriendo rauda y veloz por el suelo, una pequeña joven seguía a aquellas grandes criaturas al paso más rápido que podía ya que el viento estaba en su contra. Sus dedos iban entornados alrededor de la katana que llevaba enfundada en el cinturón, preparada para atacar o defenderse en cualquier momento.

—"¿Estás loco?" —bufó el otro exhalando aire caliente por sus fosas nasales—. "¡No lo conseguiremos con semejante tormenta!" —luchó por mantenerse con el vuelo recto al tiempo que otra fuerte ráfaga los hizo retroceder. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos decidió que sí deberían intentar llegar a suelo. Parecía mejor opción correr que volar.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos intentando divisar a sus objetivos y los vio aterrizar pesadamente mientras se agarraban al terreno con las garras. El viento alcanzó a uno de ellos en el momento que intentaba plegar sus alas y lo arrastró por el aire. La chica se acercó rápidamente, pero con cautela, mirando sus movimientos con astutos ojos color índigo.

El dragón negro luchaba desesperadamente por poder aferrarse al suelo sin mucho éxito.

—"¡Hermano!" —gritó el dragón blanco mentalmente al ver a la chica empuñando su espada y corriendo veloz y ágilmente detrás del otro—. "¡Intenta quedarte ahí; ya voy!"

Percibió a duras penas la respuesta del dragón.

—¡Ya te tengo! —la joven dio un salto para arrojarse sobre el dragón el cual aún luchaba por mantenerse firme, cayó sobre su ala izquierda, la cual se levantó de repente a causa del viento. Antes de que la fuerza la tirara al suelo, clavó su katana en el ala del dragón.

Un rugido de dolor resonó más alto que el sonido causado por el viento. La chica cayó al suelo y amortiguó la caída con una voltereta. Su espada cayó a la tierra manchada con la sangre de la criatura. Corrió a recogerla y en eso el dragón levantó torpemente el vuelo, arrastrando ramas y hojas y partiendo troncos de árboles con su cuerpo al no poder llegar más alto debido a su herida.

Estaba consternado. Una espada normal no debería de atravesar así como así las duras escamas de su cuerpo. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—"¡Hermano!" —volvió a gritar observando unos metros más alejado como volaba torpemente con una sola ala.

—"¡Vete! Sálvate…" —contestó con gravedad. Giró un poco la cabeza y cayó a la tierra incapaz de mantenerse en el aire. —. "Yo estaré bien… Deprisa…"

—"¡Volveré a por ti! ¡Lo prometo!" —asintió y con un fuerte rugido y un furioso batir de alas, luchó contra el viento y salió volando de allí.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el bosque y sobre el cuerpo del dragón. Luchaba por levantarse, pero el dolor le sobreponía. ¡Un arma tan pequeña no pudo haberle hecho tanto daño! A no ser que fuera… Una espada forjada con magia.

Rugió y se agarró con las garras de manos y pies a la tierra mientras respiraba pesadamente. Si no hacía algo aquella joven podría matarlo… Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Solo le quedaba esa opción. Cada escama de su largo cuerpo comenzó a brillar con luz blanca y pronto quedó envuelto en ella. La luz fue encogiendo de tamaño y disipando su resplandor poco a poco.

—Maldita sea… ¿Huyeron? —bufó la joven enfundando su espada y mirando a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró exhausta y levantó los brazos para ver como el agua chorreaba de sus mangas. Estaba hecha un asco, llena de tierra y mojada. Se llevó las manos al pelo y se quitó las hojas que había en él. Caminó lentamente, aún el viento soplaba fuerte pero no tanto como hace unos minutos. Mientras se deshacía de la última hoja de su negro cabello, vio algo en suelo a los lejos. ¡¿Una persona?!

Alarmada corrió hacia el cuerpo y observó como la sangre teñía el agua y la tierra. Rechinó los dientes. ¡Seguro que fue por culpa de esos dragones! Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se agachó para poner el brazo del chico por detrás de sus hombros y lo levantó como pudo. A pesar de su pequeña estatura, era una chica con mucha fuerza.

—Aguanta. —susurró casi con voz dulce—. Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. Yo te ayudaré.


	2. Chapter 2

Parpadeé repetidamente tratando de adaptarme a la luz que tanto molestaba a mis ojos nada más abrirlos. Lo siguiente que pensé fue que mi cuerpo se sentía extraño hasta que poco a poco recobré la memoria de lo ocurrido. Aquella chica, la tormenta, su herida...

Solté un bufido. Sería mejor que saliera de aquel lugar que apestaba a humanos y me marchara para encontrarse con mi hermano. Seguro que estaba preocupado por mí.

Tener que estar en aquella forma humana me estaba poniendo terriblemente enfermo. Me incorporé con torpeza no estando para nada acostumbrado a aquel sistema nervioso. Es decir, ¡los humanos no tienen cola ni alas! Se sentía muy raro.

—El hechizo no se pasará hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas y no sé cuanto llevo aquí inconsciente...—susurré para mi mismo—. Me iré ya. No quiero transformarme de repente en mitad de tantas bestias, acabaría muerto seguro.

Saqué lo que parecían ser patas por fuera de aquel blando nido humano y me apoyé en el suelo. Traté de sostenerme, pero caí al suelo. ¿Cómo hacían los humanos para tenerse en pie? Estúpida habilidad bípeda...

—No deberías levantarte aún —ante la voz me sobresalté y solté un quejido que no sonó agradable a mis oidos. —Lo siento, ¿te asusté?

¡Era esa mujer! ¡La que me hirió el ala! —"Un momento, cálmate ahora tienes forma humana, no dejes que sospeche"—me dije a mi mismo para tranquilizarme.

—Me marcho —dije enojado para que no se acercara a mí. Ella igualmente gruñó y me ayudó a levantarme a pesar de mis protestas.

—¡Regresa a la cama! ¡Estás herido!

La empujé a un lado, pero al hacer esa fuerza perdí nuevamente el equilibrio y solo recuerdo golpearme la cabeza antes de perder la visión y la consciencia.

* * *

—¿Cómo está, Rukia-chan?—preguntó una chica de cabellos verdes y recogido en una cola alta mientras limpiaba los muebles de la pequeña habitación con un plumero.

—Ya ves, no ha dicho nada desde ayer —se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró hacia el chico que estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada pérdida en la ventana— ¿Tal vez se haya mordido la lengua?

—"Yo si que te voy a morder la lengua Kuchiki Rukia" —gruñó para sus adentros. Ella en un intento de que le dijera su nombre le había dicho el suyo, pero se negó a abrir la boca y decirlo y eso enojo a la joven.

Además estaba enojado porque ya habían pasado dos días enteros y seguía atrapado en aquel maldito cuerpo humano. Mira que desmayarse por un golpe en la cabeza... Que débiles son esas criaturas.

—¿Tu cabello es naranja de verdad?

—"¿No eres un poco baja para jugar con espadas, niña?" —le quiso contestar, pero solo soltó un bufido exasperado.

—Tal vez comió muchas naranjas —rió la chica que limpiaba inflando sus mofletes.

—Sí tienes ra-

Su frase se vio acallada por una repentina explosión que echó abajo el techo de la habitación y misteriosos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras portando espadas saltaron al interior con habilidad sobrehumana.

—¡Espadas! —exclamó la mujer de cabello verde.

—¡Quédate atrás! ¡Ayuda al cabeza zanahoria a salir de aquí! —ordenó mirando cautelosamente a los enemigos al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su katana.

La voluptuosa mujer obedeció y cargó al chico a su hombro como si un saco de patatas se tratara.

—_"¡Tranquilo Itsygo! ¡Soy yo Neliel Tu!_"—le dijo emocionada la chica mediante telepatía.

—"_¡¿Neliel qué haces aquí?! ¡Y no es Itsygo es Ichigo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?_" —respondió enojado de que se hubiera vuelto a equivocar con su nombre.

No creía que hubiera una dragona como ella allí. Era una hermosa hembra de escamas color esmeralda y grandes poderes mágicos. Parecía joven, pero podía poseer más de 200 años de vida. La gran pregunta era: ¿qué hacia Neliel entre los humanos? ¿Y quién demonios eran esos tipos que atacaron la casa de repente?

—Espadas... —empezó diciendo Neliel mientras corría hacia el bosque—, dragones desterrados que escaparon de Las Noches.

—¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué con formas humanas?

—Es cuestión de entender como los humanos se comportan. Estas tierras son conocidas por poseer los mejores cazadores de dragones del mundo. Para evitar ser atacados por ellos, atacan con magia en formas humanas. Así los confunden y obviamente mandan al ejército corriente contra ellos.

Sí, eso era muy lógico. Así que querían destruir a los cazadores, ¿eh?

—No, a los cazadores no. A los jinetes.

—Los jinetes se extinguieron hace 1200 años, no seas ridícula.

Neliel dejó a Ichigo en el suelo y este se tambaleó un poco antes de poder quedarse erguido sobre las dos piernas.

Ella miró hacia el pueblo que estaba siendo destruido con llamas mágicas azules—. Esa chica Rukia... No es mala, pero su familia entera son cazadores, le han lavado el cerebro sobre que los dragones son criaturas malignas.

¿Y si pudieran convencer a la gente de lo contrario? Podrían vivir como hace siglos... Humanos y dragones conviviendo juntos.

Antigüamente los jóvenes dragones como él esperaban ansiosos encontrar aquel humano con el compartirían un lazo irrompible hasta el final de sus días. Pero la humanidad se había corrompido y esa tradición se había perdido. No puede existir una unión si el corazón de ambos no es puro.

_—"Aún quedan hombres buenos Ichigo, y algo me dice que la cazadora es una_"

Ichigo exhaló fuerte por la nariz al sentir la ráfaga de aire que Neliel había dejado a su paso en su despegue.

¿Una cazadora de dragones,un jinete? Debe de estar bromeando. Aunque aquella vez que lo tocó al ayudar a levantarse había sentido algo extraño...

¿La conexión?

Frunció el ceño más de lo normal y maldijo a Neliel por lo bajo. Esa mujer lo hacía pensar demasiado.

Corrió hacia el pueblo esquivando a las mujeres que huían con sus hijos o con hombres mayores y se adentro en el centro del caos, buscando signos de la pequeña cazadora.

Giró la cabeza y la vio siendo arrinconada por el enemigo contra un muro de piedra. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su brazo derecho parecía haber sido alcanzado por la llamas mágicas.

Tres de los Espada la iban a atacar con sus katanas que silbaron en el aire al bajar contra su persona.  
Rukia cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos esperando sentir algo doloroso, pero esa sensación nunca llegó. Logró armarse de valor y apartar los brazos para ver que había sido protegida por una especie de escudo amarillo brillante.

—¿Quién ha...? —uno de ellos habló en voz seria girando la cabeza y mirando hacia el joven de cabellos naranjas quien tenía la mano al frente y los ojos entrecerrados en concentración.

Cuando todos los de los mantos negros se giraron y fueron a por él rompió el hechizo y jadeó. ¡Él era malísimo con hechizos de defensa! ¡Había sido una suerte que el escudo no hubiera estallado! Aún así mantenerse en forma humana comenzaba a tomarle una tonelada de energía y concentrarse tanto en aquel escudo defensor agotó más sus fuerzas. Se giró para huir de los perseguidores, sin embargo sus piernas traicionaron sus deseos y lo hicieron caer a la tierra.

Una consistente nube de humo se levantaba sobre el pueblo y el incendio se expandía provocando que todo oliera a madera quemada.

Ichigo miró con terror a sus atacantes, pero enseguida se calmó ante una sensación familiar. El olor le recordaba a su niñez, cuando aprendió a exhalar fuego las primeras veces y como su madre lo protegía bajo sus alas a su hermano y a él. Una traviesa e inavertida pero triste lágrima bajo por su rostro.

—"Mamá..."

—¡NO!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando un cuerpo se interpuso entre él y los enemigos. Se puso en pie con toda su fuerza restante, el sudor resbalando copiasamente por su frente.

—¡No seas estúpida!

—¡Cállate tu me protegiste a mi! ¡Es lo justo que haga lo mismo!

Sería posible... ¿Qué no todos los humanos fueran egoístas como creía? Esa chica...

—¡KUCHIKI! ¡APÁRTATE! —gritó, pero ella no hizo caso.

Se lanzó contra ella y una extraña descarga le recorrió el cuerpo ante el contacto a ambos.

Sus ojos cafés se cerraron fuertemente y cuando los volvió a abrir brillaron con un color extraño. Una luz blanca y cegadora detuvo a los Espada en su sitio tapándose los ojos con el brazo o con sus capuchas.

—¡Un dragón! —exclamó uno de ellos al ver como la figura resplandeciente se hacía más y más grande.

Dos enormes alas se extendieron en su máximo esplendor pudiendo perfectamente medir más de 20 metros de envergadura en total. Soltó un fuerte rugido al aire soltando una cantidad grande de aire caliente por sus fosas nasales, indicando de que estaba preparado para quemar a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo. Apenas sentía el dolor de su ala, sentía una extraña energía recorrer por su cuerpo y hacía del dolor nada más que una ligera molestia.

La joven cazadora se quedó impactada observando como aquel chico se transformaba en aquella gigantesca y majestuosa criatura. Los ojos índigo de Rukia eran ahora de un color azul claro que indicaba que estaba bajo el trance de la _Unión._

—Una jinete —murmuró estoicamente un Espada de ojos verdes—, interesante.

* * *

Esta historia no me tomará muchos capítulos, la escribo únicamente porque me gusta, no llama mucho la atención, pero adoro los dragones (~OwO)~


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, me alegra que esta historia tenga algo de soporte :) Siento lo corto que son los capítulos, pero no sé... Es que seguir escribiendo desde donde lo dejé hubiera cortado la tensión e.e

* * *

_La joven cazadora se quedó impactada observando como aquel chico se transformaba en aquella gigantesca y majestuosa criatura. Los ojos índigo de Rukia eran ahora de un color azul claro que indicaba que estaba bajo el trance de la__ Unión._

_—Una jinete —murmuró estoicamente un Espada de ojos verdes—, interesante._

* * *

—Conozco a este dragón —murmuró la misma voz.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo Ulquiorra? —dijo otro de gran envergadura y musculoso.

—Sí, es uno de los pocos dragones gemelos que existen. Kurosaki Ichigo y su gemelo Kurosaki Shiro. Aunque el segundo parece no encontrarse cerca —explicó en un tono totalmente calmado, como si no tuviera un enorme dragón parado frente a él.

El gigante gruñó. Por lo que había oído los dragones gemelos tenían un poder mucho más grande que los comunes, pero si están separados son más bien débiles. Aprovecharían esa ocasión. Además…

Observó como el enorme dragón negro estaba fuera de control, exhalando fuego al cielo y batiendo sus alas con fuerza y ferocidad.

La _Unión _con su jinete era inestable ya que acababan de establecer la conexión de sus corazones, también podía deberse al rechazo de la chica hacia los dragones ya que ella era una cazadora aún si debido al trance al que estaba sometida eso no se encontraba en su consciencia.

—Son órdenes de nuestro señor, debemos de eliminar a cualquier jinete de dragón existente, puede que haya sido suerte encontrarnos con alguien tan novato —fue lo último que dijo el oji verde antes de despojarse de su manto y que el hombre tras él también lo hiciera.

El cuerpo de ambos empezó a brillar y aumentar en tamaño. Uno era un poco más pequeño que Ichigo, pero el otro le doblaba en envergadura y tamaño.

Kurosaki regresó un poco en sus sentidos, y sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse, ¡iban a matar a su jinete! Si su jinete moría, él moriría con ella. Apretó fuerte los dientes y dejó caer su cuerpo en el suelo.

—"¡Monta!" —le gritó a la Kuchiki mentalmente. Esta parecía desorientada por un momento, habiéndose quedado petrificada ante la transformación de las otras dos criaturas, finalmente parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar hacia el dragón negro e instintivamente dio un par de saltos hasta llegar a su lomo y se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo de su cuello.

Aleteó con fuerza, creando fuertes ráfagas de aire a su alrededor antes de poder alzar el vuelo. Se impulsó con sus patas y salió volando hacia el cielo. Rukia hacía uso de toda su fuerza por agarrarse bien y no caerse, pero las afiladas escamas del dragón le estaban haciendo daño.

—"Aguanta" —le dijo al sentir el dolor de Rukia en sí mismo.

Tenía que alejarse y ponerla a salvo de esos dragones. Aunque estos no tardaron demasiado en darle alcance. Volteó un poco la cabeza para ver a sus perseguidores, regresó la vista al frente cuando una llamarada vino en su dirección y tuvo que esquivarla.

Intentó acelerar su velocidad, pero si lo hacía Rukia podría caerse. Soltó un bufido y continuo esquivando los ataques del enemigo todo lo que pudo. Poco a poco pudo sentir como el agudo dolor en su ala regresaba. Gruñó y entrecerró los ojos. No aguantaría mucho así.

Iba a escapar al bosque, pero antes de que lo hiciera un dragón verde y de alas negras se interpuso frente a él. Ichigo extendió sus alas para frenar su vuelo, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Ulquiorra se lanzó sobre él, tratando de atrapar a la Kuchiki con sus dientes. Esta miró en su dirección, aterrorizada. No tenía escapatoria.

Un dolor que se esperaba nunca llegó, pero segundos después pudo sentir uno muy fuerte en el cuello, se llevó la mano a él y no tenía ninguna herida. Abrió los ojos lentamente de nuevo, para encontrarse con que los dragones se estaban mordiendo el uno al otro. Ambos se negaban a soltar al contrario. Rukia sentía como si le ardiera el cuello y sentía unas leves punzadas en la espalda, ¿podía sentir el dolor del dragón en el que montaba?

—"¡Ugh!" —emitió un fuerte quejido de dolor cuando el enorme y gordo dragón de escamas marrones mordió una de sus patas traseras.

Rukia podía sentir el dolor de su nuevo compañero a través de su propio cuerpo y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Cerró fuerte los ojos cuando el dragón negro empezó a caer, borbotones de sangre saliendo de sus profundas heridas provocadas por las mordidas letales de los otros dos.

A duras penas logró aterrizar en el suelo sobre sus patas, su extremidad herida haciéndole perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

—"Kuchiki, ponte debajo de mí…" —murmuró.

La chica, aunque confusa, hizo lo ordenado y se mantuvo oculta bajo el enorme abdomen del dragón. Lo hizo a tiempo puesto que una potente llamarada cayó sobre ellos. Rukia se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos e Ichigo usó sus alas como escudo, estas eran resistentes al fuego, sí, pero expuestas demasiado tiempo a una fortísima llama como aquella podría quemárselas.

Hizo acopio de toda su fuera y abrió las alas de golpe, batiéndolas para apartar el fuego. Ulquiorra se retiró un poco ante eso.

—"Kuchiki, ¿puedes oírme?"

—"S-sí…" —contestó con dificultad, aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar su voz en su cabeza.

—"Presta atención, necesito que confíes en mí. Abandona el miedo. Mira al enfrente, muévete hacia adelante y no pares. Si te retractas, envejecerás. Si dudas, morirás. Mantén la calma, ¡siente la _Unión_!"

Rukia se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir como si este ardiera, pero no dolía, era más bien… Como si una llama poderosa estuviera dentro de ella.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron con más intensidad que antes. Ulquiorra se lanzaba hacia ellos reptando rápidamente por la tierra, el grandullón aún acercándose desde el cielo en su vuelo lento.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Rukia sintiendo como su sangre corría más rápido por sus venas, como su cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas y el dolor de sus no-heridas se disipaba.

—"¡Eso está bien!" —exclamó en respuesta Ichigo, sonriendo de lado internamente. Puso sus alas frente a él y estas se recubrieron de un brillo cegador—. Getsuga… —extendió las alas rápidamente, dos enormes cortes de energía dirigiéndose a los dragones enemigos—, ¡Tensho!

El ataque impactó de lleno contra ambos, formando columnas de luz, levantando cantidades de tierra y destrozando varios árboles a su paso.

Se terminó…

* * *

Whoaaa… Me costó este capítulo, yo y las escenas de batalla no nos llevamos bien -u-U


End file.
